Her voice
by Johnnyboy4370
Summary: When Harrys' world comes crashing down around him how will he deal with the consequences?


**A/N** : this is a quick story that popped into my head after a recent event in my life. I don't know if it will be a one-shot or whether I will continue it on later.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own harry potter or any other character used in my story, they are all Rowling's.

 **Her Voice**

She was in his head. Even after what happened and what she had said she still wouldn't leave him alone.

It had been a whole week since Ginny had left and he still felt the pain in his chest. Sure on the outside he looked fine, but that was just a mask. A farce he put on to trick others into thinking he was fine. Luckily or unluckily his mask was perfect. No one except his friends had seen through it and they only knew because he had told them. He suspected Dumbledore knew, but that was simply because he was Dumbledore and he seemed to know everything that went on in the school.

To be honest, Harry had no idea how it had even happened. There were no warning signs, no indication that anything was going wrong. Just a week ago they had been cuddling by the fire in the Gryffindor common room happy as can be. A few days later that they had been sitting around in the library talking about life together after Hogwarts. Then he doesn't see her for two days and in that time-span, he goes from being the best thing to ever happen to her to nothing.

Harry honestly didn't know how much longer he would be able to stand it. Sure he had brief moments of reprieve where he no longer felt, but those were always temporary. He did try his best to replace her with other things like Quidditch, his friends, and classes, but those very rarely lasted. Most of the time it was just a constant hollow ache in his chest. He knew what he was feeling was not uncommon, but that didn't stop it from hurting. It usually came in waves, sometimes it would only be a slight annoyance, gently tugging at his heart. Other times it would be a huge wave, crashing over him and drowning him in his sorrow.

The worst feeling was when he saw her in the halls. It was always from a distance, but whenever he saw her, looking amazing as always, it felt like someone had shoved a dagger into his chest and was slowly grinding it into him. The pain would consume him and become all he could think about. To make things worse was the fact that he was having trouble sleeping. Almost every night he was required to take a dreamless sleep potion to fall asleep and even with that she still filled his dreams. It was awful that no matter what he did he just couldn't seem to get away from her. She was there when he went to sleep, while he slept, when he woke up, and all throughout the day. She filled his mind with images of what was and what could have been. He honestly thought he had been getting better but then this morning he had seen her as he headed to breakfast and it had all come crashing back. He had to walk the rest of the way with his face pointed to the ground and as soon as he got to the Great Hall he collapsed into the table putting his head into his hands as he struggled to breathe. Hermione and Neville soon joined him and looked on at him with concern. "Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked with concern. "Of course, he's not okay," shouted Draco Malfoy as he swaggered over to their table. "He's been abandoned by the lowest of the low" he mocked. "how does it feel potter" he spat " To know that not even a broke, blood-traitor doesn't want you" he leered. "Sod off Malfoy," Neville said as he immediately jumped to Harry's defense. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with Harry" "Right?" he said uncertainly. Harry was unable to respond. Draco's taunts had brought on a flood of thoughts, images, and feelings. They consumed his and began to crush him under the weight of them. He was drowning, being consumed by his thoughts, and being erased by his memories until there was nothing left. Unable to take the pressure Harry got up and quickly left for the common room followed by the laughter of Draco and his cronies. He had barely made it up to the common room before he collapsed onto his bed, curled into a ball, and was consumed by his memories.

An hour later Neville came up to the dorm to get Harry for class. He found him curled into a ball shivering on his bed. "Harry, It's time for class," Neville said softly. When Harry didn't respond he went over to him and gently shook him while repeating what he said. After about a minute of this, he finally got a muffled "ok" out of Harry. Neville went down to the common room to wait for Harry and about a minute later Harry came down. As they left the common room Harry quietly asked that Neville not repeat the state that Neville found him in, to anyone else. After several minutes of walking and even more backtracking, they finally arrived to transfiguration. Harry immediately found a desk in the corner of the room and collapsed into it. Several minutes later, Ginny walked into class and took a seat at the front of the classroom. Soon after Professor McGonagall walked in and class began. All through class Harry did his best to ignore Ginny, the pain in his chest, and the overwhelming memories. He lasted about an hour into class before he had to ask if he could leave for the bathroom.

After rushing to the boy's restroom, he immediately grabbed onto a sink to keep himself from collapsing. As he stood there looking into the mirror shaking, the memories and images began to overwhelm him again. They came back and hit him harder and more powerful than ever before. Flashing images of her and her voice began to rush through his head. His magic, in response to the pain, began to lash out at the stalls and sinks around him. Tendrils of magic smashed into stalls, toilets, sinks, and mirrors demolishing them. Unable to take it he began to scream in a combination of rage and sorrow. "Get out!" he screamed as he began to smash his head against the mirror in front of him. "Get out, get out, get out!" he screamed as he slammed his head through the mirror and into the wall. Blood streamed from multiple cuts that covered his head as he stumbled around dizzy from blood loss. As Harry collapsed to the ground losing consciousness he failed to see McGonagall and the rest of the class rush in to find his broken form lying on the floor of the destroyed bathroom surrounded and covered by blood. He failed to notice both Neville and Hermione rush to his side, the terrified faces of his classmates, the horrified look McGonagall was wearing and Ginny's silent scream.

Harry floated in darkness for what seemed like an eternity. As he floated he watched the events of his life pass by like a movie. He saw the day he was born, his treatment at the hands of the Dursleys, his first day at Hogwarts, all the adventures he had with his friends, and finally the worst week of his life. As he finished watching his life he began to hear a women's soft voice calling out to him. He looked up to see his mother's face surrounded by light. "Come to me Harry" she called with a warm smile covering her face. Suddenly Harry found that instead of just floating he was able to move in one direction or the other. As he started to float towards his mother Harry heard another more grandfatherly voice call out to him. "No Harry," It said. Harry turned to see the smiling face and sparkling eyes of Dumbledore calling out to him. "No Harry come to me" his mother responded. Before Harry could think his mind was suddenly filled with the voices of his mother and Dumbledore calling him to them.

Harry slowly began to turn back towards his mother. He knew where she would take him, but he found he really didn't care. But then a thought came to him, what about her? How would she feel if she knew that his death was a direct result of her actions? She would feel awful. The guilt she would feel would overwhelm her and potentially send her to the same place he currently was. Decision made, Harry turned away from his mother and began to float back towards Dumbledore.


End file.
